1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting with a corresponding connector, especially to an electrical connector comprising a slidable inner sleeve and an outer sleeve to connect with a printed circuit board for transferring data into a data bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical connector is usually used for transmitting the electric signal, which may transfer the data information from different interfaces of peripheral equipment to the object machine. Generally speaking, a first contact terminal serves as a plugging end usually disposed on the corresponding connector or disposed in the front end of an interface card, and a second contact terminal serves as a receiving end usually disposed on one end of an electrical connector or disposed on the object machine for connecting the plugging end of the corresponding connector or the front end of an interface card.
FIG. 1 is a common connector in the prior art. As can be seen, a receiving end 12 includes a pair of contactors 14 for connecting thereto a plugging end 13 disposed at the front end of a corresponding connector 11. The plugging end 13 is for transmitting data from the source end to the destination end of the object machine, and the pair of contactors 14 disposed in the object machine serves as a receiver for contacting the plugging end 13 in order to receive and transfer the data information into the object machine.
The resiliently contacting connection between the corresponding connector 11 and the receiving end 12 is operated by inserting the plugging end 13 e.g. golden fingers into the cavity of the pair of contactors 14, e.g. silver pins, for connecting thereto a corresponding connector. After the connection is performed several times, the connection between the receiving end 12 and the plugging end 13 will be no more sound and become loose caused by the elastic fatigue. On the other hand, the connector in the prior art doesn""t have the function of dust-proof to be contaminated in the air, which results in easily a poor connection between the plugging end 13 and the receiving end 12. Furthermore, as plug-in/pull-out is operated in the connector cavity, surfaces of noble metal on the plugging end 13 and the pair of connectors 12 disposed in the receiving end 14 will be scuffed to be worn so that they must be thickened with the noble metal by electroplating, which will increase the total cost for producing the product.
Therefore, it is attempted by the applicant to provide an electrical connector which can rectify the poor match problem when a corresponding connector is connected with a receiving end in the object machine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector for tightly contacting the corresponding connector for ensuring a sound match therebetween.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a dust-proof electrical connector to protect the electrical connector from being bedaubed and increase the lifetime of the connector.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electrical connector adapted to be used to electrically connect with a first contact terminal. The electrical connector comprises an outer sleeve which has a second terminal and a receptacle, and an inner sleeve which is movably disposed in the receptacle of the outer sleeve for forcing and contacting a second contact terminal to contact with the first contact terminal when the inner sleeve is moved to a specific position relative to the outer sleeve.
Preferably, the first contact terminal is a printed circuit board with plurality of laminated conductors being electrically insulated with each other. The outer sleeve is mounted on a system casing.
Preferably, the second contact terminal further comprises a plurality of pairing resilient conductive pieces which are separated with a space. Each of the conductive resilient pieces has one end for connecting to a system casing and the other free end for piercing through the inner sleeve.
Preferably, each of the conductive resilient pieces has at least two resilient conductors which are separated with a dielectric material.
Preferably, each of the resilient conductors in the present invention has a hook position which is formed at the free end thereof.
Preferably, the inner sleeve in the present invention is made of a resilient and heating-resistant material, which further comprises a first element and two second elements. The first element has a bottom which is accompanied with two opposite faces to define a receiving cavity. The two second elements are pivotally connected to two opposite faces of the first element.
Preferably, each of two second elements has a protrusion which is disposed in an inner surface thereof for forcing a corresponding resilient conductive pieces to contact with the first contact terminal.
According to the present invention, each of the second elements has a cover plate vertically connect to one free end thereof for preventing the dust from entering the electrical connector. The protrusions in the second element of the inner sleeve bias against the resilient conductive pieces when the inner sleeve is moved to the specific position relative to the outer sleeve, thereby forcing the resilient conductive pieces to tightly contact with the first contact terminal at the hook portions thereof.
Preferably, the specific position is located at the bottom of the receptacle in the outer sleeve.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric connector assembly for use to electrically connect a first contact terminal with a system which comprises an outer sleeve further having a receptacle, an inner sleeve for receiving said first contact terminal, and a second contact terminal which has one end for connecting to the system and the other end slidably pierced through the outer sleeve and inner sleeve which is movably disposed in the receptacle of the outer sleeve for forcing the second contact terminal to contact with the first contact terminal when the inner sleeve is moved to a specific position relative to the outer sleeve.
Preferably, the inner sleeve further comprises a first elements and two second elements pivotally connected to the two opposite edges of the first element. Each of the second elements has a protrusion which is disposed in an inner surface thereof for forcing a corresponding resilient conductive pieces to contact with the first contact terminal.
Preferably, the first element has a base for contacting the first contact terminal.
According to further an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric connector assembly for use to electrically connect a first contact terminal with a system that the first contact terminal has laminated conductors being electrically Insulated with each other, which comprises an outer sleeve having a receptacle, an inner sleeve which has a base for receiving the first contact terminal, and a second contact terminal which has one end connected to a system casing and the other end is pierced through the outer sleeve and the inner sleeve, wherein the second contact terminal has a plurality of conductors separated with a dielectric material, and the inner sleeve according to the present invention is movably disposed in the receptacle of the outer sleeve for forcing the second contact terminal to contact with the first contact terminal when the inner sleeve is moved to a specific position relative to the outer sleeve.
A better understanding of the present invention can be obtained when the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment is considered in conjunction with the following drawings, in which: